


the sacrificial lamb

by brionytallis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Infinity Stones Theory Play, Tony being sad, is that a tag? well it is now, peter being self sacrificing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brionytallis/pseuds/brionytallis
Summary: AU: The Avengers decide that the best strategy to defeat Thanos is to collect the stones before he can and destroy them one by one. Tony and Peter are tasked with retrieving the soul stone, neither knowing the true price. Peter offers himself to sacrifice.





	the sacrificial lamb

**Author's Note:**

> The soul stones acquiring is just something I’ve thought was a cool concept since the movie came out, and I thought it would be fun to play with, so I whipped this up.

The mountainous terrain of Vormir makes Quill’s ship difficult to land, never mind getting the man to let Tony fly the damn thing in the first place. But they had all agreed- half of those who had met on Titan should go after Thanos, and the others try to acquire and destroy as many of the stones as they can to prevent Thanos from taking them himself.

Strange and the rest of the Guardians had set about the task of destroying the TIme stone, and Mantis revealed that she had quietly extracted the Soul stones location from Gamora’s mind before being separated from her.

“It’s a place called Vormir,” she had said, in a voice that carried a hint of terror.

And now, Tony was setting down the landing gear on that very planet. Peter had helped him co-pilot the new ship, too excited at the idea of flying a spaceship to resist. He and Tony were the sole executors of this particular mission, seeing as they were short on both defense and time.

As they made their way across the barren planet and up to the steps of the ruined temple, Peter says, “Can we eat before we take off again? I’m hungry,”

It brings a quick laugh out of Tony for the first time since leaving Earth- because for all Peter’s attempts on this trip to convince Tony that he was grown up, he was still just a young boy in glorified pajamas.

“Yeah, Pete. We’ll see if there’s anything in Quill’s garbage pile of a ship.”

“Do ya think he has freeze dried ice cream? Like astronauts? That stuff tastes disgusting.”

“How would you know?”

“I had some at the Air and Space Museum when I was, like, 10.”

“Hm. I’ve never been sightseeing in D.C..”

“We should go when we get back to earth!”

Tony swallows the nagging thought that they won’t get back home. “Alright, but I’ll pass on that museum. I’ve seen more than enough Space for a lifetime.”

As they approach the temple, Tony hears a low groaning sound. For a moment, Tony thinks it could be the old structure around them creaking with age, and he throws his arm out to stop Peter from walking any further just in case.

Then from the darkness ahead, a hooded silhouette appears. “Welcome, Anthony Stark; Peter Parker,” It intones as the figure seemingly floats on air.

“How do you know us?” Tony asks, the thrusters of his suit warming up.

“It is my curse to know all who journey here.”

“Then you know we’ve come for the soul stone.”

“You should know it extracts a terrible price”

“We’re not leaving without it. Whatever it needs, I’ll have to give.”

Then, the cloaked figure lifts its face to the light, revealing a horrifying, gaunt, crimson face, with a hole where it’s nose should be. “We all think that at first.”

—————————————————

The Stonekeeper leads Peter and Tony up to the twin obelisks near the peak of the temple, which lies just underneath the purple clouds of Vormir. In another situation, Tony would have thought the sky was beautiful, but now, it only fills him with dread. At the peak of the temple, Tony looks down to see a great chasm directly below.

“What you seek lies before you.” The stonekeeper says. “ As does what you fear.”

Peter begins to doubt the merit of their guide. “Where is the stone?”

“Here. This is the price. This stone holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom.”.

“What does it want?” Tony asks.

“To ensure that whoever possesses it understands its power. The stone demands a sacrifice. In order to take the stone you must lose that which you love. A soul...for a soul.”

“Human sacrifice. Great.” Peter jokes, but then grows silent once the gravity of the situation becomes apparent. “Mr. Stark, what should we do?”

Tony doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even move. His eyes remain fixed on the darkness of the cavern below them.

“Mr. Stark? Are you alright?” Peter asks as he steps forward to speak to Tony.

When Peter approaches him, Tony is looking at his gauntlet clad hands with a weight in his eyes that Peter hasn’t seen since the ferry incident.

“Peter, do you know what happens when someone holds an Infinity Stone?”

“No… why?”

“It’s immensely painful. Most normal humans can’t survive its power.”

“Oh.”

“I’ve been adapting my suits to be able to handle the power of an Infinity Stone should I ever have to. And the stone would kill you instantly.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I don’t understand.”

“I’m the only one who can hold it. I have to give someone up.”

A silence falls over the two.

“Mr. Stark, can I ask you a question? And you have to answer honestly.”

“Sure, kid.”

“....Do you love me?”

Tony says nothing for a moment. Then he grits his teeth and his face contorts in rage.

“Jesus Christ. It knew all of this-“

“Mr. Stark, please answer me,”

“It…. orchestrated it somehow-“

“Mr. Stark!” Peter says, a little firmer this time.

“No.” Tony says, too abruptly. “I don’t love you.” He refuses to meet Peters eyes as he says, “Do not. Ask. Again.”

Peter feels his heart sink, and tears prick at his eyes. It couldn’t be true. Tony had to have been lying. Years of what he thought was a loving fatherly bond could not be now void and meaningless.

“Mr. St- Tony- please, you don’t mean that. Not really.”

A flash of concern came across Tony’s face as he saw Peters distress. “Look, Pete, I’m sorry, okay?…. Can you please just step away from the ledge?”

The ledge? Peter glanced behind in confusion to see that he had unknowingly backed up to the cliffs end. He began to come forward. Then he stopped.

And took a step back closer to the edge.

Tony lunges forward, but Peters hand shoots out to stop him from coming closer.

“No, Tony!” Peter shouts as he steadies himself.

“What the hell are you doing?! Come back here!” Tony says, matching his volume.

“I can’t carry the stone. You can. You said it yourself.”

“But I’m not sacrificing you. You’re a child. End of story.”

“Who then? We’re running out of time as it is.”

“Peter you don’t understand me when I say no. This is NOT happening.”

“Why?!”

“Because I said so!”

“That’s not good enough.”

“Well it’s going to have to be. Now step away from the edge or you’re losing the suit for good.”

Peter didn’t move.

“Peter…. you…. I don’t think you get it. I cannot do this. I can't. I will sacrifice anyone else in the universe before I give you up.” Tony takes a shaky breath. “You’re too- you’re too precious to me. I wouldn't survive letting you die.”

“But you have to. If I don’t do this, half the universe dies. Tony, half the world would die.”

“And my whole world would die”

Neither of them speak as the winds of Vormir howl below.

“This is not an option. We’re looking for something else.” Tony demands.

“Tony, please,” Peter begs, “if this will save half the life in the universe, it’s no contest. You can’t let yourself be this selfish.”

“Yes I can!” Tony nearly screams at him. “Yes I can, and you will not say that I can’t.”

Peter slowly begins to understand what Tony must be feeling. His feet are at the edge of the cliff now, and he’s only a step away from tumbling to the bottom of the chasm. Peter takes Tony’s hand, the one that’s extended towards him, and places it on his own chest just over his heart. Peter can see now that Tony is crying.

“Tony it’s okay, I promise it’s okay.”

“But it’s not.”

Peter takes a deep breath and thinks of his parents, and of his uncle. He wonders if they were afraid to die.

“Please, please,” Tony says, quietly now, barely above a whisper; as though if he bargained with him out of the universe’s sight, they could steal away together and go safely home. “Come back. Come back to me.”

Tony gently tried to pull Peter back into the safety of his arms, to take him and shield him from what lies ahead. But his hand remains on Peters chest, with both of Peters hands clutching his. Peters heartbeat nearly bursting through his skin, seeping through his ribs and overpowering any sense or will Tony had.

“I love you.” Peter says, tears now free flowing down his cheeks, dripping off his face. “I’m sorry.”

Tony just nods. “I love you, too, Pete.”

Peter takes a step backward, and falls, his hands reaching for Tony. As he descends into the darkness of the void below, he screams, unprepared for just how terrified he would be to die. Then there is a resounding crack.

His body lies at the bottom with arms outstretched, blood surrounding his head in a crimson halo. And then the silence returns.

Tonys heart stops beating. He can’t breathe. He can’t move. So he sits with his far unworthy prize of a stone and weeps until morning.


End file.
